


I am not a T'soni

by Magdelope



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdelope/pseuds/Magdelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Liara's daughter misses her dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am not a T'soni

I’m tired of this, dad. I’m tired of living this way. Of hiding. Mom doesn’t listen. She doesn’t want to understand. I think it’s hypocritical of her, considering how grandma Benezia was. I’m not allowed to tell anyone that I’m your daughter. I understand why but I don’t like it. I tell people I don’t know who my dad was. I might as well spit on your grave.

I look like you. At least I think so. I might be blue, but I am clearly your daughter. I have your freckles. I have your green eyes and I have your confident smirk. I am not a T’soni. I am a Shepard, through and through. 

When grandma Hannah was still alive, I would spy on her. I wish I could have told her who I was. She looked like you a little bit, except the pictures of you always show you smiling. I never saw grandma smile. I didn’t go to her funeral. Mum didn’t want me to and I was still young enough to listen to her. I don’t anymore. 

I wanted to join the Alliance dad, you know, like you did. I don’t really want to fight but I could have served as a yeoman or communications specialist. They accept other races now, if they pass an interview and show an aptitude for human interests. But you must also have at least one parent, and I don’t have one on paper. It would have been good. But I’m not eligable. 

I have decided to go into politics instead. Mainly to piss off mum. I don’t know why I like hurting her so much, but I do. I tell her I’m not her daughter, I tell her I’m Benezia’s granddaughter. She looks hurt when I say that. 

I miss you dad. You define me even if I have never met you. I miss you so much and I wish I would have known you. I am your daughter, dad. I am your daughter and I wish I was human too.


End file.
